Contingency
by realfriends13
Summary: 105 sentences revolving around Bully characters; contains many more than what appears in summary. Contains some ideologically sensitive material, and some pairings.


1\. **Addiction**

A lot of people thought Lefty just smoked to mask some emotional pain, but the real reason for his so-called addiction was that he just fuckin' relished in it, lungs be damned.

2\. **Alone**

Lola let out a sad sigh as Gord slowly faded off into the horizon—Gord, Chad, Johnny—one by one, she always ended up alone.

3\. **Always**

Johnny looked appreciatively at Peanut, who had fallen asleep beside him on the bleak old couch in the Tenements—maybe he wouldn't always have Lola, but he could always count on having his best friend.

4\. **Apologies**

Bucky hadn't meant to tell Beatrice that he was the only one who would ever truly love her… he just wanted to make her see that Jimmy was no good for her.

5\. **Autumn**

To everyone else, autumn meant school starting back up again, but to Wade, it meant a home in which he didn't have to worry about getting beaten by a drunken father.

6\. **Balloons**

Pedro crossed his arms as he watched his crush, Melody Adams, trailing after that dumb Hopkins kid—all it boiled down to, really, was who could afford the most balloons at the carnival _anyway_.

7\. **Beach**

Davis met her on the beach, and lost her there as well.

8\. **Beauty**

Try as he might, Johnny could never leave her—he'd never forget how beautiful she looked when he found her crying in the rain, her eye darkened by the faded fist.

9\. **Bells**

"Don't let me do this to myself," Wade called from the top of city hall, and somewhere in the distance Tom swore he heard the church bells.

10\. **Betrayal**

Watching his father get into the taxi cab that stormy day in June, Gary vowed that he would never allow anyone to betray him ever again.

11\. **Bright**

"You never could control me," Johnny replied, lighting the cigarette and watching the bright, shining embers float down slowly.

12\. **Broken**

If Ricky could've been with her that night, he never would've let him take the light behind her eyes.

13\. **Butterfly**

"You gotta be more careful getting outta your bed," Johnny said to Peanut as he applied the butterfly-shaped bandage on the younger boy's forehead, "I'm getting tired of having to run over here to make sure you're still alive every morning."

14\. **Celebration**

Peanut felt like cheering when he saw Johnny get up out of bed by himself—he and Lola had broken up only a month ago, but Peanut was glad to see his best friend getting back on his feet, even if only literally.

15\. **Champagne**

Constantinos never realized the world could be so _fun_ , especially after the help from the champagne he'd stolen from the teacher's lounge on New Year's.

16\. **Chocolate**

But alas, Jimmy would never know what those chocolates actually meant to Eunice—acceptance, kindness, and maybe even the ever so impossible kindling of romance.

17\. **Cinnamon**

Johnny loved kissing her, her lips always tasted like cinnamon, which Lola hated.

18\. **Cold**

Troy didn't care how freezing cold it was outside—he'd read online that you could freeze the confusing feelings out if you waited long enough.

19\. **Confessions**

Johnny could play the victim all he wanted, but Lola knew that the only reason he'd ever give her the time of day was if he thought he was losing her to someone else.

20\. **Crush**

Ted could pretend that the only thing he cared about was scoring with hot girls all he wanted, but that still didn't explain why he tried so hard to be nice to that nerdy girl, Beatrice.

21\. **Dark**

Kirby looked at Trent, confused, as the blond handed him a flashlight—until Trent explained, angry, that he thought it must be pretty dark sitting around in the closet for so long.

22\. **Diamond**

Gord rolled his eyes as Pinky flashed the diamond ring she'd received for Christmas once again—diamonds were _so_ tacky.

23\. **Doubt**

Beatrice wondered if the reason why Mandy hated her so was because Ted always looked at Beatrice just a second too long, but then again, he was _Ted Thompson_ and she was just Beatrice Trudeau.

24\. **Dream**

Lola found herself reaching out for him often in the night, but always awoke to remember that he wasn't hers to reach for anymore.

25\. **Drunk**

Kirby rolled his eyes as he supported Trent on his shoulders—the public, weekly drunken declarations of love were getting on his nerves.

26\. **Echo**

Christmas was coming to a close as Johnny entered the Tenements and heard nothing but the fading echo of Lola's presence.

27\. **Fade**

The other boys wondered why Ricky kept tormenting himself by remembering her, but he knew that it was the only way he could keep her memory from fading.

28\. **Fall**

Bucky knew that objects fell at a rate of 9.8 meters per second per second, but he was falling for Beatrice a mile a millisecond and no laws of physics could change it.

29\. **Fearless**

It was then as he watched the taller boy bruised, beaten, and bleeding, but still standing, that Peanut realized Johnny Vincent was the real life embodiment of fearlessness.

30\. **Fire**

But the thing that Peanut knew about fires was that they never burned as bright as when first lit.

31\. **Flower**

Davis snarled as he tossed the bouquet aside—nobody wanted flowers when they were dead, and there was nothing he could do to fix things anyway.

32\. **Flying**

And for a moment, as he fell, Wade truly believed he was flying.

33\. **Forest**

Beatrice waited for him at the edge of the forest—their secret meeting spot—but she knew all along that he wasn't going to come this time.

34\. **Forever**

"You said _forever_ , you _bastard_ ," Zoe sobbed, not quite understanding the tightening feeling in her chest.

35\. **Fragile**

Casey cursed the headmaster under his breath as he mowed the football field—how the hell was he supposed to know glass would shatter if he hit it with a bat?!

36\. **Glitter**

Because ever since, Ricky felt like he was just doing lines of dirt mixed with glitter just to feel like her.

37\. **Gravity**

That was the thing about gravity, Peanut thought glumly, it brought you crashing back down even when you weren't ready.

38\. **Hatred**

There were few things in life that Vance hated, honestly, but a dented coif topped the list without a doubt.

39\. **Haunted**

Wade always had fighting to resort to, but Christy would have to deal with their home life situation with only the knowledge that there was a homemade rope made out of hair ribbons under her bed waiting for whenever it became too much for her to bear.

40\. **Heartbroken**

Hal didn't know what was more heartbreaking—knowing that the cafeteria was out of chicken-n-ketchup for the day, or that tomorrow's haggis had been replaced by a repeat of the clam croquet.

41\. **Holiday**

Peanut didn't mind if his holidays always ended up in an alley with empty bottles of booze surrounding him and Johnny, as long as it helped his best friend cope.

42\. **Horizon**

She asked him to bring her the horizon but Derby was barely able to try and give her his word.

43\. **Hurt**

Gary didn't know what hurt more—the glass in his eye, or the fact that it had come from his mother's hand.

44\. **Imagination**

Eunice always imagined what she'd look like after her summer diet, but she never expected to feel this proud of herself.

45\. **Innocence**

Lola still remembered clear as if it were yesterday the day that her innocence was thrown out with her childhood clothes and instead replaced with the leopard skin lined leather jackets that her mother favored.

46\. **Intense**

Ted's eyes flew open in ecstasy at the sensation; he couldn't believe he'd been missing out on this for years—pedicures were fucking _amazing_.

47\. **Jealousy**

He wasn't gay, Peanut knew that much, but god _damn_ was it infuriating to see Johnny trailing after Lola like a lost puppy.

48\. **Key**

Pete sighed as he threw his house key into the ocean, knowing he wouldn't ever need it now that his parents were moving and leaving him behind.

49\. **Kiss**

But Angie still remembered that she had been the first girl that Jimmy had kissed, and she wondered what he had done with her heart since then.

50\. **Letters**

Russell had written a lot of letters to Santa that had gone by unanswered, so of course Jimmy decided that he would hand-deliver Santa's reply that year to Russell, secretly happy to see Russell so thrilled.

51\. **Lies**

Unfortunately for both of them, Lola and Johnny had very different views as to what a little white lie was.

52\. **Locket**

Vance was oblivious to the fact that his fellow greasers thought there was a picture of a crush in the locket he wore around his neck; in reality it was just a picture of John Stamos, his inspiration for his hair.

53\. **Lonely**

And suddenly Lucky knew what Elvis had meant by a blue Christmas.

54\. **Loss**

The worst part was that Tad wasn't even _allowed_ to outwardly miss his brother; he was a failure, getting stuck in the asylum like that, so of course any mention of him was banned.

55\. **Love**

But Ted couldn't be the knight in shining armor to go out into the downpour outside where she waited and tell her he loved her, no matter how much he wanted to.

56\. **Magic**

Yes, Russell decided, he _would_ force Melvin to make quarters appear in his ear until he figured out the magic words to the trick.

57\. **Mask**

But in all honesty, Gord didn't give a fuck if masks were for Halloween and masquerades—he could rock one any day.

58\. **Memory**

Edgar woke up with a start on the front yard of one of the Old Bullworth Vale houses, the only thing he remembered from last night's party was the girl next door.

59\. **Mercy**

It wasn't until Jimmy saw the tears in Johnny's eyes and realized they weren't due to the beating that Jimmy stopped hitting him.

60\. **Midnight**

It had become routine by now; every night at midnight Tom would find his way into Wade's dorm and talk him out of any suicidal thought he was having.

61\. **Missing**

Lola's faked concern for Johnny's disappearance made Norton want to kick her, after seeing Peanut's sincere distress, he really didn't feel like comforting someone who was just pretending.

62\. **Mistletoe**

Kirby loved Trent, he really did, but he was just about ready to set that stupid hat with the mistletoe taped on it on fire.

63\. **Moonlight**

Lucky yawned as he looked out the window, the moonlight shining on his face, but he knew he had to finish his History project first—to work hard at school was the last promise he'd made to his older brother, and he intended to keep it.

64\. **Nightmare**

It wasn't until Derby woke up with a start and saw that his father was nowhere to be seen that he realized it had only been a nightmare.

65\. **Offstage**

What the other students didn't know was that Cornelius' passion for forbidden love mirrored that of Juliet Capulet's more than they would ever know.

66\. **Passion**

Though the male students mostly pretended that Deirdre's passion-filled strokes had something to do with them, not one of them suspected they were all for the lonely English teacher that dwelled on the first floor.

67\. **Pebbles**

Watching the ripples made by the pebbles that he'd thrown at the end of the dock, Derby decided he didn't need him—what good use was a father, anyway?

68\. **Perfect**

Maybe she had bad acne scars, and maybe her glasses made her look like an uptight secretary, and maybe her hair didn't have the sleek shine Mandy's always had, but in that moment, Ted swore she was perfect.

69\. **Poppy**

Lucky had read somewhere that poppies were the symbol of remembrance for lost soldiers, so of course they were what he placed at his brother's grave.

70\. **Promise**

Maybe he was a crazy psychopath, but as Pete watched the orderlies take Gary away, he made a silent promise to always remember Gary on his birthday.

71\. **Proposal**

Kirby watched in a mixture of horror and excitement as Trent got down on one knee and pulled out a cherry flavored ring pop, but then quickly realized that Trent was just drunk… again.

72\. **Questions**

The fact remained that after Sheldon had lost both his parents, he had a lot of questions and no one to answer them, so it felt natural to him to go to the headmaster for answers.

73\. **Rain**

But really, the last thing that Beatrice expected was for Ted Thompson to throw his letterman jacket around her shoulders as she sat outside the girls' dorm in the rain, sobbing.

74\. **Rainbow**

What the orderlies didn't seem to understand was that Gary didn't see colors in the rainbow anymore; it was all just gray, and he would give anything for someone who could change that.

75\. **Red**

For years, Wade associated red with the rage at his father, but it didn't take him long to realize that loving her was what was truly red.

76\. **Regrets**

Tom didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for picking Bullworth Academy over staying in New York with her.

77\. **Revenge**

"It's not a big deal," the other boys told Algie, who was fuming, but he vowed to get revenge on Bucky for taking his prized elf princess card.

78\. **Rogue**

Mr. Wiggins smiled at the irony of his students believing him to have most likely been a brownnoser as a youth, deciding that it was alright if they thought so.

79\. **Roses**

"For you," Johnny mumbled, holding out the bouquet of hand-picked violets to her, after all, who the fuck needed _roses_?

80\. **Rumors**

Christy needed the rumors to keep the attention off of her and the purple marks she always returned with each beginning of the year.

81\. **Secret**

Sure, Jerry's house in Blue Skies sucked with a capital 'S', but it was still a thousand times better than telling his parents he dropped out.

82\. **Shine**

Bryce was sick of shining shoes at the yacht club every summer, worried that one day he would look up and see the face of one of his peers.

83\. **Silence**

Unfortunately, Ms. Danvers had to listen silently as Dr. Crabblesnitch went on about having to settle down soon, after all, he'd informed her last year that a relationship between them would be most inappropriate and would not be possible.

84\. **Snapshot**

He studied the photographs he'd taken of Mandy last photography class closely, how the hell could he tell her she was his muse without it sounding like he was just trying to get in her pants?

85\. **Snow**

Trent watched as the snowball sailed through the air to that little twerp Sheldon, sailing, sailing until… it hit the prefect, Seth, and Trent was off running.

86\. **Snowdrop**

Pete grinned as he looked out the window and saw it was snowing; finally he could get Jimmy back for dropping a snowball down his pants last year.

87\. **Sparkle**

But Peanut knew, no matter how bloodied or hurt he was, he would _never_ stop fighting to defend that light in Johnny's eyes.

88\. **Subtle**

Vance shoved the taller boy in the Aquaberry, telling him to watch where he was going as a piece of paper flew out of his sleeve and landed on Gord's lunch tray; moments later, Gord excused himself from his friends, claiming he had to go to the restroom.

89\. **Sunshine**

Derby watched, uninterested, as the sun's morning rays reflected off of Pinky's pajama-covered shoulder, realizing that no, he did not love her, and he didn't really have any importance in loving anyone anyway.

90\. **Surprise**

Damon didn't _expect_ to crush on that red-haired townie girl when she came back to the academy, but the moment he heard her mentioning what it would be like to wrestle a gorilla he knew it was true love.

91\. **Taboo**

Lola thought those other girls were hypocrites; she was an inspiration for females everywhere, she was just showing off everything that a girl wasn't supposed to be in this male-ruled world.

92\. **Tears**

Ms. Danvers, feeling soft that day, had let Casey go off with only a warning and he just went with it; he wasn't about to tell her that he wasn't crying and had just accidentally gotten some of the itching powder he'd thrown on the prefect in his eyes.

93\. **Temptation**

It took everything in Johnny not to kiss her and tell her he loved her right then and there; after all, Lola was right beside him.

94\. **Thunder**

Johnny didn't care if the boys thought he was dumb for loving Lola; she was his thunder, and she always would be.

95\. **Together**

Truth be told, Ted had gotten Beatrice in trouble too so that they could spend the detention together—how was he supposed to know she'd spend the entirety ignoring him and freaking out about her permanent record?

96\. **Trip**

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this, Hopkins," Gord said, blushing, as he propped his chin onto his palm whilst looking up at Jimmy from the English room floor.

97\. **Trust**

Maybe it was because society had out-casted them for trivial things that Lola and Eunice had formed such a strong bond, but they didn't bother to question it.

98\. **Truth**

The reality was that Gary's mother had taken his medication so that she could sell it to give the money to her boyfriend, but oh well, that didn't matter, no one wanted to hear the bad guy's side of the story.

99\. **Tulips**

Angie didn't know just how many boys she'd broken up with for giving her tulips—after all, they _knew_ tulips were _Christy's_ favorite flowers.

100\. **Unity**

Parker studied Pinky for a moment, wondering if maybe it _wasn't_ necessary for all Preps to look down on the less fortunate.

101\. **Vanilla**

Juri looked around to make sure the coast was clear in the boy's locker room—no one could know he used vanilla scented shower gel during his showers, it was just too girly.

102\. **Whisper**

Ted leaned out his window, whispering he loved her into the night air, and somewhere in the academy Beatrice stopped, thinking she had heard something.

103\. **Wild**

His admiration for Johnny faltered sometimes when Johnny insisted on his hopeless devotion to Lola, but Peanut couldn't help but regain it whenever he saw the look in Johnny's eyes when he gazed at the bike park ramps.

104\. **Young**

But if there was one thing that Peanut wished he could bring back—more than the king of rock and roll, or his beloved dog Sparky—it was the light in Johnny's eyes that Lola had put out.

105\. **Zero**

Jimmy knew that he had no family watching him during the Bullworth Academy graduation; it'd been years and his mother still hadn't returned from her 'yearlong honeymoon cruise'.


End file.
